This invention relates to guide devices for a sewing machine which are utilized for hemming the fabric, and more particularly to a guide device with which a bottom hem stitching for hemming the bottom of a T-shaped undershirt or the like, and an operation of sewing a rubber tape or a rolled hem tape on a work (hereinafter referred to as "a tape stitching", when applicable) are carried out.
Heretofore, in order to perform the aforementioned bottom hem stitching or tape stitching, it is necessary to attached a guide device (or jig) to the sewing machine which is provided only for the operation.
However, the above-described conventional guide devices are disadvantageous in the following points: That is, different guide devices must be employed for different sewing operations; in other words, the guide devices must be used separately according to the kinds of sewing operations. This is rather troublesome.
A conventional guide device for sewing a rolled hem tape, namely, a rolled hemming binder is intricate in construction, thus being expensive.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a guide device for a sewing machine with which both the bottom hem stitching and the tape stitching can be performed and which can be manufactured at low cost.